


A Drop Of Whiskey & Burnt Leather

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Tw body hatred, Tw self deprecating thoughts, tw self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: “Why do you like me Dal?” Johnny asked, pushing his lover's question to the side.Dally looked taken aback as if he had no idea how to answer the question “why wouldn’t I?” was all he could say. It’s not that he didn’t know why he liked Johnny, he just couldn’t think of a single reason why he wouldn’t.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Drop Of Whiskey & Burnt Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is literally so cheesy-

Johnny stood in front of the large mirror in Dally’s small second floor apartment. He heard the water from the shower that he had just got out of running.   
He loved spending these kinds of mornings with Dally. It was a different kind of gentle and loving.   
He couldn’t help but find himself studying his own body in the mirror. Topless with a towel crudely wrapped around his waist. He looked at himself from head to toe. Almost as if he was waiting for the thought to come. The thoughts that usually came when he was alone. The thoughts that Dally was so good at keeping away.   
He stared at himself until he felt the tears in eyes eyes begin to prickle up as he observed and took in everything he could.   
He hated the way his hair fell around his face. He hated the way his eyes looked so broken and hurt. He hated the scar on his cheek and the way it told stories of the past. He hates his small chest that appeared frail while every breath. He hated the idea of hating himself as much as he did, especially as he recalled the words Dallas had just whispered to him an hour prior.   
About how much he loved him and would spend every minute of every day kissing Johnny’s every smile and every word.  
Dally made him feel on top of the world but in small moments like this nothing could stop himself from thinking and thinking and thinking.   
Johnny stayed staring at himself in the dusty cracked mirror until he heard the familiar sound of the water turning off, the shower curtain opening, and Dally fumbling to get himself dry.   
“You hungry Johnnycakes?” he heard Dally’s voice call from the bathroom.   
“No” Johnny spoke back, not bothering to hide his tone as he continued to stare himself down.   
“Are you ok?” Dally asked, walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel before seeing Johnny standing in front of the mirror “why are you crying?”  
“It’s nothing” Johnny whispered, he had not even realized he had even been crying.   
Dally wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to where Johnny stood in front of the mirror. Dally cozied his arms around Johnny’s midsection from the back and rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder, meaning his eyes through the silver glass.   
“What’s wrong?” Dal repeated at a hum, searching Johnny’s eyes for an answer.   
“Why do you like me Dal?” Johnny asked, pushing his lover's question to the side.   
Dally looked taken aback as if he had no idea how to answer the question “why wouldn’t I?” was all he could say. It’s not that he didn’t know why he liked Johnny, he just couldn’t think of a single reason why he wouldn’t.   
“Look at me” Johnny sighed out.   
“I’m looking” Dally smiled, glancing his eyes up and down Johnny “what am I looking for?”  
“Nothing I guess” Johnny sighed, he didn’t know how to tell Dally he hated himself but somehow Dally read his mind.   
“Want me to tell ya what I’m looking for?”  
“Sure.”  
“I’m looking for that pretty little smile of yours that happens every time to tell you I love you. I’m looking for that loving look you get in your eyes when you see me. I’m looking for the way your body moves when you laugh. But most especially I’m looking for that blush that you get every time I do this” Dally said in one large breath, placing a gentle series of kisses on Johnny’s jawline, squeezing his eyes shut.   
He opened his eyes to see the blush he had been looking for on Johnny’s bright red cheeks and creeping down his chest.   
“See?” Dally chuckled, placing another kiss on Johnny’s cheek this time.   
“How do you do this to me everytime?” Johnny giggled out, turning his head to meet Dally’s eyes face to face instead of through the mirror.   
“Loving you is easy Johnny Cade” Dally whispered, taking his head off Johnny’s shoulder to look him in the eyes, his arms still wrapped around Johnny‘s waist where his white towel clung.   
Dal didn’t give Johnny a chance to reply before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Johnny’s warm lips. Showing him exactly how much he loved him.   
Johnny couldn’t help but notice that despite the fact he just showered, Dally smelled like a drop of whiskey and burnt leather, his forever favorite smell.


End file.
